Capitaine Kate Watson?
by Kate Watson Sharp
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune pirate quitte son foyer, elle décide de trouver un équipage et de partir à l'aventure.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, Je m'appelle Ayane et il y en a peut-être parmi vous qui on eu des reviews de moi alors tout ce que je vous demande c'est de m'en laisser à moi aussi. C'est ma première fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous prévient j'ai une imagination débordante. Bonne lecture!

**Enfance difficile**

**Tout commença le jour ou une jeune fille devint orpheline dans l'Ile de tortuga suite à la mort tagique de ses parents, décèdés d'une grâve maladie jusqu'ici inconnue. Ils étaient deux des meilleurs pirates de tout les temps. La fillette âgée de 10 ans habitait maintenant avec la plus cruelle de toutes les femmes, une dénommée Magarette. La jeune fille devait obéir au doigt et à l'oeil sinon elle se faisait battre. Elle était traitée comme une moins que rien et avait à peine de quoi manger. **

_**-VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE SALE PETITE PESTE TU AS OUBLIÉ DE NETTOYER LE PLANCHER, IL EST DEVENU AUSSI SALE QUE TOI MA PAROLE!**_

**La supposée peste s'avança vers Margarette d'un pas stressé et leva les yeux vers la dame. **

_**- Je suis navré, j'allais le faire justement.**_

**Pour toute réponse, la dame lui attrapa les cheveux et la mit nez à nez avec le plancher.**

**-**_** Je vais t'apprendre à être navré, tu vas me laver ce plancher jusque dans les moindres recoins et je veux qu'il brille dans le noir.**_

**La fillette se remit à la tâche et lorsque la dame sortie par la porte elle se mit à chantonner tout en sanglotant. - Je ne mérite pas une vie pareille. se dit-elle pour elle même. **

**La nuit venue, la petite sortie par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui se trouve à être le grenier, sans faire de bruit bien entendu et alla prendre l'aire même si Tortuga était une île dont l'aire pure n'existait pas, c'était quand même mieux que de rester enfermé chez soi surtout lorsqu'on est retenu par une folle. Même si elle était épuisée par tout ce travail, elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Elle marcha un moment puis s'arrêta chez un vieux forgeron qui était débordé puisqu'il y avait un grand nombre de clients. Elle se plaça derrière la file lorsqu'un garçon arrivé après elle se plaça devant comme si de rien était.**

_**- HEY! Si tu veus en avoir une fait la file comme tout le monde, dit-elle arrogante.**_

_**- Ferme la, je t'ai pas demander ton avis et si je me fis à ce que tu portes, tu ne dois même pas avoir un seul shilling sur toi alors mêle toi de tes affaires, microbe.**_

**La petite ne dit rien elle se contenta de se jeter sur lui et de le tabasser aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle le lâcha soudain et lui dit:**

_**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent tu sauras, je peux très bien voler tout ce que je veux.**_

**Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, sauta et prit la fuite avec une épée. Le vieille homme était trop vieux pour se mettre à courir après la jeune fille. Le garçon encore sonné la regarda s'éloigné à toute vitesse. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus du tout envit de rentrer chez elle et prit la fuite pour ne jamais revenir dans cette maison. Elle prit un petit canot et s'éloigna aussi loin qu'elle put de cette île jusqu'à ce que ce bout de terre disparaisse de sa vue. Après deux heures de rame elle se laissa tombé dans le canot et s'endormit voguant sur les flots. À son réveil, elle avait accosté sur une autre petite île qui semblait déserte au premier regard. Elle pénétra plus profondément dans l'île et vit plusieurs maison dans les arbres. Elle demanda aux gens s'il avaient de la nourriture car elle mourrait de faim. Mais personnes ne semblaient se préocuper de son sort.**

**- **_**Tu as l'aire morte de faim toi!**_

**La jeune fille se retourna et vit une fillette de son âge, cheveux brun lisse et au teint asser foncé.**

_**- Oui, tu aurais quelque chose pour moi s'il te plait?**_

_**- Oui, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, au fait comment tu t'appelles?**_

_**-Kate Watson, et toi?**_

_**-Béatrice Wolfe, enchanté Kate!**_

_**- Moi aussi, on est presque arrivées.**_

Le premier chapitre est fait je sais que c'est un peu court mais les autres seront plus long promis. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews et merci d'avance.

Bisou xox


	2. Note de l

**salut à tous désolé de vous annoncer ça mais je ne pourrai pas continuer mon histoire pendant un bon moment car je pars en voyage pour je ne sais combien de temps donc à bientôt tout le monde.**

**bisou, Ayane**


	3. Un nouveau membre

**Bonjour la compagnie finalement je ne pars pas en voyage cars l'école ma appelé pour que je reprenne mes examens d'histoire et de sc-physique. Je vais quand même être très prise mais je trouve toujours du temps pour mes lecteurs. Alors bon chapitre. HO, en passant, seulement kate, béatrice et Charlène -Ève sont à moi.**

**15 ans plus tard**

Le capitaine Kate Watson cherche toujours un navire pour que le mot capitaine tienne la route. Maintenant que Béatrice est devenue sa meilleure amie elle espère que l'emprun d'un navire soit plus facile. Kate à de magnifique cheveux d'or bouclées qui lui arrêtent aux fesses et de beaux yeux vert forêt. Alors que béatrice a de longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisettes. Maintenant nos deux amies se trouvent à Tortuga.

_**- Tu sais Béa, il nous faudrait aussi un équipage même si toi tu as acceptée d'être ma vigie, deux sur un navire c'est loin d'être suffisant.**_

_**-On trouvera un équipage sur cette île...je l'espère car c'est vrai qu'étant donné que tu es une femme capitaine les hommes n'aimeront certainement pas se faire donner des ordres par toi.**_

_**-QU' EST- CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR LÀ? cria- t-elle.**_

_**-Rien, laisse tomber.**_

_**-On aura qu'à embaucher des femmes c'est une bonne idée non?**_

_**-Franchement Kate la plupart des femmes sur cette île sont des prostituées et je pense qu'elles préfèrent leur travail plutôt que de se faire donner des ordres.**_

_**-On a qu'à organiser un, comment déjà, c'est quoi le mot?**_

_**-Une genre d'audition?**_

_**-C'est ça.**_

_**-Comme tu veux.**_

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans une taverne et s'installèrent à une table. Il eut une longue file d'attente mais lorsqu'il surent tous que Kate était la capitaine chacun d'eux disparurent, ou presque.

_**-Moi ça m'intéresse. Dit une brunette.**_

_**-Je t'engage, je suis tellement désespérée que je suis prête à prendre naimporte qui. Quel est ton nom?**_

_**-Capitaine Charlène-Ève Dolphin.**_

_**-CAPI QUOI?Attendez, ne me dite pas que vous êtes capitaine. Dit Kate d'une voix suppliente.**_

_**-Biensur, sa pose un problème?**_

_**-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous si vous êtes capitaine? Elle mit un brain d'arrogance dans ce dernier mot.**_

_**-Mon navire à couler lors d'une tempête.**_

_**-Entendue, mais même si vous êtes capitaine vous ne ferez pas la loi sur mon navire compris.**_

_**-Je ne ferez pas la loi mais je refuse d'avoir à recevoir d'ordres, d'accord?**_

_**-QUOI, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ EMBARQUER SUR MON NAVIRE ET FAIRE PARTIE DE MON ÉQUIPAGE ET EN TANT QUE MEMBRE DE L'ÉQUIPAGE VOUS ALLEZ OBÉIR AU DOIGT ET À L'OEIL ET SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CONTENTE ON VOUS BALANCE PAR DESSUS BORD C'EST CLAIR. **_

_**-Ouais d'accord mais avec cette attitude là je comprend que vous ayez de la difficulté à trouver un équipage.**_

_**-Dans ce cas bienvenue à bord. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire c'est trouver un navire.**_

_**-HEIN? Vous faites une audition sans avoir de navire sa va pas la tête!**_

_**- On fait les auditions avant tout car on aura plus de facilité à voler un navire, tu comprends?**_

_**- On va dire que oui.**_

_**-En route alors.**_

Rebonjour tout le monde je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin vous donnez la suite. Maintenant tout le monde peut m'envoyer des reviews car j'ai enlevé le anonymous donc les ptits nouveaux qui lisent mon histoire n'hésitez pas. Dans le prochain chapitre le capitaine Sparrow fait son apparition.

Bisou!


End file.
